thedarkknighttrilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Wayne
Dr. Thomas Wayne was a surgeon at the Gotham General Hospital, and of the fifth generation of the Wayne family to live in the Wayne Manor and father of Bruce Wayne. He was the chairman of Wayne Enterprises until his death in early 1986, a position that his friend and board member Lucius Fox would get later on after Bruce gained control of the company. Being one of the most prominent citizens in Gotham, he was trying to change the city into a better place, up until the end of his life. History Thomas left the day-to-day running of Wayne Enterprises up to the CEO William Earle so that he could continue to work as a surgeon. However, he did take a proactive role in the company when it came to the design and construction of an elevated train-line through Gotham. He believed that the train would help to alleviate the depression that Gotham was experiencing, as it would provide a system of cheap public transportation for low-income residents. While he succeeded in building an adequate public transportation system, the depression remained in full force, and Thomas began attempting other means of ending to. To this end, he attempted to inspire Gotham City's elite to create charities that would provide much-needed opportunities to the poor. In this, he also failed. Thomas Wayne saved the life of Carmine Falcone. Falcone's father Vincent Falcone came to Wayne Manor and begged Thomas to save his dying son, who has been shot by rival Luigi Maroni. Thomas wanted to take the younger Falcone to Gotham General Hospital, but Vincent insisted that nobody knew about the shooting: the surgery was thus performed in the dining room with Alfred assisting. After saving Carmine Falcone's, he was offered a reward or favor but refused to accept any form of payment. Unbeknownst to Thomas, young Bruce watched this all in silence from afar. When Bruce was injured by falling down an abandoned well, Thomas personally repelled down and rescued his son, and treated his injuries. After Bruce's accident, he began experiencing recurring nightmares about being attacked by bats. Thomas comforted him after he had a particularly horrifying nightmare. He gently told his son that the reason the bats came after him was that they were afraid of him and that all creatures feel fear. Thomas took his son and wife to a performance of Mefistofele, but the family had to leave the opera early when Bruce becomes frightened by the bat-like demons onstage. Thomas, however, takes the blame, saying he needed some fresh air. Walking down the alley behind the theater, Thomas and his family are held up at gunpoint by Joe Chill, who demands their money and jewelry. Thomas complies, giving Chill his wallet, but when Chill turned his gun on Martha, demanding her jewelry, Thomas steps in between the two, causing Chill to shoot him, followed shortly by Martha. She died instantly, but Thomas survived for several seconds and attempted to comfort his traumatized son, who had witnessed the event. He told Bruce not to be afraid, before dying in his arms. Legacy Thomas and Martha's deaths encouraged Gotham City's elite to bring it back from the brink of ruin, ending the depression that had plagued it for quite some time. It had also inspired a deep hatred inside their son, Bruce, that would later form into a desire to seek justice, causing him to eventually take up the mantle of the Batman. External links * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Wayne Enterprises Category:Wayne Family Category:Batman Begins Characters Category:Background Characters